


【拔杯】《Broken Back/深海夏娃》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Fragile delicate Will, Hannibal is a cleaner in a special museum, Hannibal is monster, M/M, Merry Christmas, Science Fiction, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will becomes a porcelain, paranoid Hannibal, 圣诞主题, 清理师拔, 瓷器威尔, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *博物馆瓷器清理师拔 x 人形瓷器杯，科幻*庆圣诞
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 3





	【拔杯】《Broken Back/深海夏娃》

**Author's Note:**

> *博物馆瓷器清理师拔 x 人形瓷器杯，科幻  
> *庆圣诞

当汉尼拔戴着手套出现在博物馆时，那具刚刚打捞上来的瓷器正被其他人团团围住着观察。汉尼拔轻轻咳嗽了一下示意自己的到来，馆长杰克很快帮忙驱散了人群，和汉尼拔介绍着情况。

“莱科特医生，晚上好，抱歉在下班时间还把你召唤了回来。”杰克礼貌地和汉尼拔握手。

“没事，我很荣幸可以见到这具奇迹和亲手处理它。”汉尼拔礼貌相迎，在他们旁边的一个巨大展示台上，躺着一个浑身带水的人形的“瓷器”，这具瓷器是从深海里打捞上来的，带着呼吸，甚至正透过那些锈迹转动着湛蓝眼球看着他们，是人，也是脆弱的瓷器。

在人类出现之前和之后的历史长河里出现过许许多多已知和未知的生命，人们逐渐发现在永远没有真正探索过的深海里隐藏着许多神迹和超越他们观念的存在。具有人形的生命瓷器就是人们发现的神迹之一，这类存在当初超越全人类的认知，曾引起过全世界的恐慌，但在人们发现它们并不会造成任何伤害，只是一具具瓷器，可以认为是比人类更脆弱的人类物种存在，是被观赏收藏的瓷器存在，是神明的古玩。

一种新兴事物的出现必然引发对另一种事物产生的需求，于是瓷器清理师就存在了，与一般现有的博物馆不同，汉尼拔所在的瓷器博物馆是专门针对这类人形瓷器建立起来的，他们负责发现和打捞更多的瓷器，然后负责看管、清理它们，最后向世间展示和汇报它们的存在和情况。

人形瓷器一般并不会成为被交易的商品，但是会被赠送或者出售给一些特别的大人物，比如会由一个国家出于外交目的赠与另一个国家，比如会允许一些德高望重的收藏家出天价收购它们。这种罕见的神迹存在避不可免引起过需要抢劫盗窃案件，而在失窃和寻回过程中瓷器也遭受过破坏。人形瓷器本质是瓷器，是瓷器就害怕磕碰和破碎，并且人们逐渐发现这些神迹存在虽然并不是真正的人类但他们同样具有活动的五官和关节，并且拥有一定思想和感觉。于是一具人形瓷器遭到损毁，效果不亚于杀死一个人。

汉尼拔看着时隔多年被发现到的这具瓷器，心里漾起赞叹、好奇和渴望触碰的欲望，而他也正被回望着，对方如人类一样轻轻眨眼，发出了瓷器被锈迹锈住的刮擦声响。

杰克介绍完情况后就离开了，让汉尼拔全权负责了这具瓷器。脱下西装外套，汉尼拔像是医生准备手术那样走到瓷器面前。

这具瓷器拥有男性体征，胸膛是丰满但终归是属于男性的平坦，虽然下身被一大片沉淀物锈住，但依稀可辨里面包裹着的男性的阴茎存在。汉尼拔注意到这具瓷器是被赋予了柔软卷发的神迹，以往打捞出来的瓷器虽然都具人形，但它们都没有像人类一样的独特发型，于是在人类眼里它们与自身拥有明显的差距，但现在这具，汉尼拔从那顶蓬松卷曲的头发看向湛蓝的眼睛，打从心底感受着它的完美性，像是神明用心打造出来的最爱的瓷器。

瓷器连通着一个展板被一起打捞出来，因为它几乎半边身体都被锈在了上面。汉尼拔的任务，就是要把瓷器和那些锈物分开，让瓷器焕然一新。

挑好一把特制的清理刀具，汉尼拔断开和瓷器相望的视线，低头清理起来。

一直藏匿于深海的缘故，海洋里的浮游物和各色生命死亡后的降落都会成为绣住瓷器的存在，还有珊瑚晶石和海草的纠缠。汉尼拔从头部开始清理，瓷器的半边脸被包裹进如石头一样的巨大铁块里，汉尼拔用小刀片划开一些表面，然后从开口里继续切入，一点点切割着使得铁块可以逐渐从头部分离下来。汉尼拔用上了手术用的聚光灯，他提示瓷器闭上眼睛，然后在灯光下专注地切割铁块，对瓷器没有造成一丝剐蹭。

当情况严重时，一根手指的清理过程都可以花上三四天才能清理完毕，但是德高望重如汉尼拔这类资深清理师就可以确保在安全又快速的效率下清理完瓷器，在四个小时后，汉尼拔去除了瓷器头上的铁块。然后汉尼拔的手指摸上瓷器的脸部，细细摸索着。每个打捞出来的人形瓷器在某个地方都会被刻上属于它们自己的名字，汉尼拔在找的就是这个，他捏过瓷器的耳朵，轻轻抓过一遍卷发，最终在一撮卷发下面的额头部分发现了名字：威尔·格雷厄姆。

这个瓷器拥有人类的名字。

“威尔。”汉尼拔无意识地念出声。

有瓷器相叠的声音响起，汉尼拔看见威尔睁眼，带着疑惑看着他。每个瓷器都对自己的名字有反应，威尔听见汉尼拔的呼唤，于是睁开了眼看向他。

“很高兴见到你，威尔。”汉尼拔像和正常人类交往一样打着招呼。

在还没完全清理掉锈物的嘴唇上，威尔回应汉尼拔一个柔软动人的笑。

这类人形瓷器之所以会被供奉为神迹之物就是因为它们的外表坚硬光滑如瓷器，但是它们的自发动作却如同人体一样柔软自由，这是人类还不能理解的物体形变方式，但不妨碍人类先接受和欣赏它们。

“继续闭上眼，我还要清理你的脸部。”汉尼拔说道。

威尔眨了下眼表示回应，然后听话地闭上了眼，接受汉尼拔的清理。

在接下来的三个小时里汉尼拔清理出了威尔的脸部五官和脖子，于是威尔现在可以转动头部和眨眼开口说话等，只是还需要躺在展板上，等待接下来几天汉尼拔给他清理出身体，那时候他就可以在博物馆内自由行动，或者自愿选择继续静止下去，成为人间瓷器。

“我听见他们称呼你为医生。你是医生吗？”刚开始清理好的声音是还带着砂砾灌动的沙哑粗糙，威尔轻轻咳嗽一下后声线就正常了许多。

汉尼拔坐在威尔面前，进行着首次交谈。

“不，我是专门清理你们瓷器的清理师，他们称呼我为医生是因为这项活动仿佛就是在救治病人那样使你们得以重新活动，而不是一直禁锢和沉睡在海底。”一边回答，汉尼拔一边同时在细致地观察威尔的余下身体，计划着接下来的时间要如何尽快清理掉上面的锈迹。

“那我也可以这样称呼你吗？”威尔说道，不介意汉尼拔的注意力游移在他的身体上。

“当然，威尔。很遗憾我们首次见面的交谈要到这里结束了，我需要回家，而你需要继续呆在这里，明天我会回来继续清理你的身体。”汉尼拔看着威尔温柔礼貌地说道。

“当然，莱科特医生，明天见。”威尔学着汉尼拔的笑容回应道。

汉尼拔跟着再次笑起来。在打捞出第一具人形瓷器后，人们发现它们并不是完全对人类的存在一无所知，相反地，它们知道的足够多，它们懂得人类社会里的交往礼仪，会与人类进行各种各样的交谈，也拥有各种各样的脾气和性格，只是它们很多表情和肢体还带着呆板和频繁重复的缺点，像是没有发育完全的未成年，它们自己采取的办法就是尽量模仿所接触的人类的反应，像是婴儿在母亲和周遭环境里学会成长。

汉尼拔和威尔道别，然后回了家，而威尔会继续呆在定时照明的博物馆展台上，进行自己的闭眼休憩模式。

第二天，汉尼拔穿着一个暗红格子三件套来到了博物馆，威尔像汉尼拔表达了自己的喜欢和夸赞。汉尼拔欣然接受和回谢。然后脱掉外套，撸起袖子，汉尼拔继续俯在威尔身前为他清理着，为了不让汉尼拔受到干扰，威尔会选择闭眼休憩或者就睁着大眼睛滴溜着观察周遭，或者干脆盯着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔的清理速度很快，第二天就清理出了威尔肚脐以上的身体部位和威尔的两只手，于是威尔可以活动范围就更多了，可以变换更多的姿势。在汉尼拔趴在他胯部清理的空档，威尔伸出自己的手伸在展台外晃动着缓解无聊和促进肢体活动度。

汉尼拔工作的时候是极度安静和专注的，拥有了更多活动自由的威尔在展台上躺了两天后也逐渐学会生出无聊来，他不知从哪学会的本领或者是自带的，在汉尼拔偶尔俯底谨慎地清理时威尔就会把手伸过去，打断汉尼拔的专注。第一次发生时汉尼拔带着关怀的目光看向他询时是不是感觉身体哪个部位被划损，第二次时汉尼拔只是撇过眼睛暗示威尔有什么事，第三次发生时汉尼拔直接无视了他的捣乱，极度专注地继续自己的清理工作。于是威尔又无聊起来，带着不被理睬的委屈，全程都在默默观察着威尔每一个反应的汉尼拔在威尔的腿部轻轻笑起来。

最后第四天的时候只剩威尔的两只脚还锈在底板上，此时威尔又百无聊赖地侧躺着，听着耳边汉尼拔拿着工具在他脚边叮叮当当地工作，当汉尼拔拿着一个软刷试图扫走掉落在脚底的灰尘时威尔突然叫起来，发出了一声娇俏的短促笑声。

汉尼拔抬头。

“痒...”威尔害羞地笑着，腿部微微缩动。

汉尼拔对威尔的这种反应着了迷，然后他放下了工具，也脱下了手套，把手放在了威尔的脚底。

“这样也痒吗？”汉尼拔用指腹轻轻摸了一下威尔的脚底。感受到威尔腿部的颤动。

“嗯，痒。”威尔看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。

然后汉尼拔慢慢把手上移，划过威尔光滑坚硬的腿部、膝盖、大腿外侧，在触摸到腰际时威尔也同样有感觉，就像人类的痒痒肉被袭击。接着汉尼拔停下了动作，显然在享受来自汉尼拔触碰的威尔疑惑地看过来，然后他把手肘撑在下面，实现了这几天以来的第一个起身动作。威尔在汉尼拔的眼皮底下坐了起来，汉尼拔清楚地看见原本光滑坚硬的腹部部位现在柔软如肉体被自然地折叠起来，完成了坐起的肢体动作。

“你看起来很惊讶。”威尔评价道，他喜欢看汉尼拔因为他产生的各种反应。

“你是美的，威尔。”汉尼拔带着气息感叹道。

威尔发现汉尼拔的双眼里有晶莹颤动的发光点，于是他好奇地伸手触摸。汉尼拔沉醉在威尔的一举一动里，接受着威尔的伸手触碰。在触碰的一刹那汉尼拔眼里的发光点迅速流出眼眶，渗在威尔的手指上，威尔把其中一些托立在了手上，如同汉尼拔一样好奇惊讶地观察着。

“这就是你们的眼泪。”威尔盯着指腹上的小圆包，然后在汉尼拔的注视下把它滴在了自己的眼睛里，然后任它从自己眼睛里滑落。汉尼拔愣愣地看着这一切，让威尔在他面前把神迹上演。

最后一天清理工作接近结束时汉尼拔所在的工作区域里挤满了其他员工，他们围观在每一具瓷器的落地瞬间或者完整形态的展现。杰克站在旁边，看着汉尼拔一点点凿掉威尔脚底的最后一块锈迹。然后，在所有人的注视下，汉尼拔直起身，放下手上的工具。

“完成了。”

于是所有人的注视又落在了威尔身上。看得出来威尔是害怕着人群的，这是每一具瓷器在最后一天被清理出来时会有的正常反应，它们一时间不习惯面对太多的人类，太多的表情和反应，这会让它们无所适从。

“威尔。”

威尔看向汉尼拔，看见汉尼拔伸出来的一只手。轻轻搭上汉尼拔的手，威尔开始活动自己的腿部，慢慢从展台上移动，踩在铺在地面上的防滑毛垫上。

人们依旧对此发出惊呼，一具神迹的降临和落地瞬间。然后人群自发鼓掌，表达着对汉尼拔清理工作的肯定和对瓷器的赞赏。威尔还是无法适应的状态，于是本能地跟着机械鼓掌起来，于是人们又幸运地观察到这具神迹模仿人类鼓掌的罕见动作。

“好了，好了你们这群人，对威尔产生太大影响，请你们回到各自的工作区域各司其职，我和汉尼拔有些事要谈。散了吧。”

于是人群在频繁回头注视窃语下逐渐疏散离开。

杰克上前，从头到尾观察了一遍威尔，然后对汉尼拔再次表示肯定。

“那么，威尔，你有什么想法吗？”杰克像对待孩子一样对威尔说着。

“什么想法？”威尔自如地回应，让杰克无可避免地惊叹起来，消化了一下这种交谈方式。

“我是指你是否对自己的去留有什么想法，我们发现了你，把你打捞了上来，并且汉尼拔也已经清理出了你还了你自由，剩下的可以由你自己决定是要继续当一个供世人欣赏的瓷器还是由我们来决定你前往哪位收藏家的住所由对方照看你。”

汉尼拔一言不发地站在旁边，目光热忱地落在威尔身上。

“...我不知道。”威尔把眼神投向汉尼拔，充满迷茫的信号。

“没事，我们理解，毕竟你才来到这不久，我只是希望你能开始考虑，如果你实在无法决定，我们博物馆这里也能给你提供一个住处。”

威尔呆呆地点头，无法回应。然后杰克看了看威尔和汉尼拔一眼就离开了。威尔站在毛垫上，看着汉尼拔转身收拾起那些工具。他觉得汉尼拔有话要说。

“我可以留在这吗？”威尔冲着汉尼拔的背影问道。

“这取决于你，威尔，你不必总是留在这里。世人对你们的存在是宽容慈悲的，你们所到之处都会被人们精心照料。”

威尔想问汉尼拔那你呢，会继续精心照料我吗，还是会把这种好奇和专注转移给下一具瓷器。

身后过于安静，汉尼拔疑惑地回头，就看见了针对于自己发生的又一神迹：威尔的眼睛里掉落出眼泪。

“...”汉尼拔走到威尔面前，看着那些更为清澈的泪珠掉落，伸出手，汉尼拔模仿着威尔之前的动作，接住了那些眼泪。

“我现在被清理出来了，是不是就不会再被你注视和触碰了？”威尔微微抬头，看着汉尼拔。

“我对于你的任务和责任已经完成了。”汉尼拔试图擦拭掉威尔的眼泪，但却像打翻了一个装满了眼泪的瓷器一样，威尔的眼睛里涌出更多的眼泪。 

汉尼拔看着威尔哭泣不止。

第二天汉尼拔的工作区域被清空，等着新的一具瓷器被发现打捞上来，威尔，据杰克的传达，说是决定前往有意购买他的收藏家住所，在某一处开始自己在世间的生活。汉尼拔听到这个消息后只是点了点头，就继续俯在自己的工作台上清理着其他细小的古玩，只是在杰克多说出了一句威尔现在暂时待在博物馆里的养护室里的时候汉尼拔多注意了一下。

待在养护所的时光里威尔是孤单的，每日给他活动的时间被限定了，防止在买家收购他之前他出现任何闪失。威尔花了很多时间待在床上思考，就像他在被打捞之前的状态那样长时间保持静止，还有花很多的时间来想念汉尼拔。但是汉尼拔从没有来看他，威尔猜想汉尼拔的清理台上又多了新的一具瓷器等着他去清理和凝视。

在最后一天待在博物馆的日子里，威尔从养护所门口起身，停止了期望和傻傻等待，回到自己的床上进行休憩，等待明天被送往收藏家的住所，彻底离开博物馆。

黑夜里，威尔闭眼在床上，从窗户照射进来的月光铺在他身上，闪出他的瓷器光泽，坚硬但脆弱易碎，是引人伸手欲摧毁的美。房间里发出一丝声响，威尔迷糊地睁眼，他感觉身后有人在靠近，然后在威尔转身想看清对方时黑暗中伸出一只手推了他一下。在威尔反应过来之前，他就破碎在了地上。

啪嚓。

翌日，在汉尼拔来到博物馆时他发现馆内是乱糟糟的，呈现一种焦急的氛围，在汉尼拔迷惑之际，杰克适时地走了过来，脸上的表情也不太好，甚至可以说是痛心疾首。  
“怎么了，杰克？”汉尼拔严肃地问着。

“我需要你跟我来，医生，我想你需要亲眼看一看。”没有具体解释，杰克带着汉尼拔前往一个地方，汉尼拔很快认出那是威尔所在的养护所。汉尼拔心下一沉，预感是威尔出了事。

一个养护所的房间外面聚集满了人，杰克把他们不耐烦地驱散开，然后汉尼拔就在人群让出的通道里看见了破碎在地上的威尔。

“今天本应该是威尔离开博物馆被送往对应买家住所的时机，在工作人员来叫醒威尔时他们就发现威尔变成了这个样子。我想你是把它清理出来的人，需要知道一下，我很抱歉，汉尼拔，这是你的一番心血。”

汉尼拔沉默地上前，看着变成了一堆碎片的威尔。杰克好心地帮他赶走了人群，留给他时间独处。

地上散落着威尔的各处躯体，虽然是破碎残缺的，但依旧带了让人诧异的美感，或许更添了满足人性趣味的缺憾美。汉尼拔观察着每一块碎片，想起曾经触摸在它们表面的触感，清理出它们时的艰辛和完成时的喜悦。

汉尼拔在一块锋利的巨大碎片前蹲下，那是属于威尔眼睛的部位，然后汉尼拔伸出自己的手，抚摸在那些尖角上，用力，大拇指指腹就被刺出了伤疤，冒出了血珠，托起那颗红色的小血珠，汉尼拔把它放进了嘴巴里，他把它含进口腔里，发出了亲吻一般的声音。

后续并没有找出是否存在嫌疑犯的可能，于是博物馆给出的回应是威尔可能是自己不慎跌落在了地上导致了灭亡，对于这具罕见的人形瓷器的逝去全人类都表示心痛，答应了对买家全额奉还和进行额外赔偿后博物馆省去了上法庭的麻烦。至于威尔的碎片，则被博物馆存放在杂物间里，以后可能会有再需要他现世的时候。

几天过后，博物馆又恢复了以往的平静，继续着新的事务。

……

“这就是完整故事了吗？”

在圣诞节来临的日子里，吃完晚饭后汉尼拔带着威尔坐在壁炉前两人像以为以往一样进行交谈。威尔光裸着身子，乖巧地趴在汉尼拔的膝盖上听完了这个故事。他和汉尼拔撒着娇，蓬松柔软的卷发一下下蹭着汉尼拔的袖子，不小心就把汉尼拔收在衣服下面的深长伤疤蹭了出来。

“上次的割伤还没掉疤吗？”威尔撸起汉尼拔的袖子，心疼地发问。

“没有那么快的，还需要一段时间。”汉尼拔摸向威尔的脸，感受上面被火焰烘烤得暖乎乎的光滑肌理。

“以后还是不要用那么锋利的刀了。太危险。”威尔握住汉尼拔的手掌相蹭着。

“是的，它太锋利了，得小心点。”

“你明天还要去拜访比迪莉娅吗？”

“不用了，我下午已经登门拜访过给她送礼了。”汉尼拔捏着威尔软凉的耳垂，舒服得让威尔打了个哈欠，“困了就上楼睡觉吧，我收拾一下就去陪你。”

“好吧。”威尔起身，光裸的躯体闪着不同寻常的光泽，然后他在汉尼拔的注视下转身上楼。

“对了，你说过那些碎掉的瓷器无法再被拼接回去活过来了是吗？”站在第一层台阶上的威尔想起汉尼拔的故事，说出心里的疑问 。

“是的，威尔，已经破碎的逝去的东西没有人能让它复原重生。”汉尼拔转过头，对着威尔温柔地笑着。

“你说那具瓷器叫什么名字来着？”

“威廉。”

“哦，威廉。哇，那我希望我不会被打碎。你要好好照看着我，莱克特医生。”娇俏一笑，威尔就继续上楼，直到他的逛光洁身影消失在楼梯角。

目光移回到壁炉里燃烧跳跃的火焰上，汉尼拔回想起下午和比迪莉娅短暂交谈过的细节。

“你近来还好吗？汉尼拔。”身穿一席与节日相称的优雅红，比迪莉娅接受下汉尼拔送来的红酒，俩人面对面交谈着。

“我会说我很好。”汉尼拔友好地回应，像朋友之间的寒暄那样自然。

比迪莉娅细细研究着汉尼拔的表情，然后问他:“你的清理师工作如何？”

“一如既往地，发现神明遗落在人间的迹象，然后清理展示它们。”

“之前那具瓷器的损毁呢？”比迪莉娅犀利地提出这个问题。

“为什么提起那具瓷器？”汉尼拔十分自然地反弹回话题。

“那具瓷器后来据说是最为珍贵的神迹存在，因为它的名字:威尔·格雷厄姆，在已知的神的其中一种语言里代表了众生之母的含义。专家们猜测，这是所有发现和未发现的人形瓷器的最初祖先，是神明创造的最完善最像人类的存在，是最孤本的孤本。”比迪莉娅援引着她在一些报道里看过的描述。

“然后他破碎了。”汉尼拔给出结果。

“然后他被破碎了。”比迪莉娅修正结果。

“是的。一直对此痛心。”汉尼拔的表情里体现出恰到好处的悲伤和遗憾。

“那么你知道人们流传着的另一段故事吗？被损毁的瓷器没有办法再拼接回去使其复生，这是一直被几乎所有人认同的事情。然而，有那么一小部分人，非常小的一部分，坚信认为着破碎的瓷器有复生再活的方法，那需要用到人类的血液。他们猜测这些瓷器之所以具备人形，有一部分原因就是神明故意按照人类的样子塑造出它们，企图使它们最终进化为人类，即第二批人类。那么在这种猜想上，他们认为如果赋予这些破碎成块的瓷器人类的血，把人类的血像胶水一样涂抹在碎片的断口上，那么瓷器就可以被完好拼接回去，甚至经过一段时间就得以重生。而再生的瓷器会忘记破碎之前发生的事情，也会忘记自己破碎过的事实。但修复一具瓷器的血需要抽取一个人几乎一半的血液，这种再生瓷器的方法不亚于上帝当初在亚当身上拿取一根肋骨，创造出了夏娃。这是，危险而还不能被道德所允许的事情。”

比迪莉娅看着汉尼拔，说完了这段流言。汉尼拔露出了稍微被逗乐的表情。

“不错的流言，特别是在人们逐渐认识到世上真有神明和神迹的社会里，这种故事会受到人们的高度追捧。”

“你看起来并不认为它具备真实的可能性。”

“如果以后真的有证据证实了它的可靠，我会信的，现在它只能说是一个不错的圣诞节故事。”

汉尼拔起身扣上扣子，表示离开。

“那么谢谢你的故事分享，希望你也能喜欢我的酒，我该离开了，我只是打算拜访一下老朋友，道个祝福。”

比迪莉娅回应一个笑容，然后也起身送汉尼拔出门。在汉尼拔出门之际，比迪莉娅突然问道:“你还有那个想法吗？”

汉尼拔回头，好奇地:“什么想法？”

比迪莉娅看了汉尼拔几秒，然后说:“你说过，你有时候会故意将茶杯摔在地上，但它不能自行修复让你很不满，也许某天，碎掉的茶杯能恢复如初。你现在，还会有那种把茶杯摔碎在地上的冲动吗？”

“我说过吗？如果有，我想那也只是我一时微不足道的想法罢了。那么，再见，比迪莉娅，祝你圣诞节快乐。”

然后汉尼拔转身离开，比迪莉娅站在门口，看着汉尼拔逐渐缩小在风雪里的背影，神情忧虑:“但愿如此。”

扑灭壁炉，汉尼拔起身离开椅子，走进厨房开始收拾餐后的碗碟。在他身后的壁炉里，灰白的柴木余骸分裂成无数碎片，在那些碎片罅隙里，未灭的星火如血液一般通红闪亮着。

黑夜里，威尔闭眼在床上，从窗户照射进来的月光铺在他身上，闪出他的瓷器光泽，坚硬但脆弱易碎，是引人伸手欲摧毁的美。房间里发出一丝声响，威尔迷糊地睁眼，他感觉身后有人在靠近，然后在威尔转身想看清对方时黑暗中伸出一只手推了他一下。在威尔反应过来之前，他就破碎在了地上。

啪嚓。


End file.
